Everyone has a secret
by KeeepSmiling
Summary: Mike has a twin sister and Emily gets jealous a little bit, or maybe a little to much. And then Mike has another sister, and he didnt even know that So Jayden isn't the only one with a secret.
1. Jealous Emily

Everyone has secrets, everyone. But this one had really expected. Emily looked at the picture. Mike had a younger sister. She seemed to like him. She had long black curly hair. The same vanilla brown skin. Everything seemed quite the same. Only one thing, the eyes. Dark gray eyes.

Her name: Celina, but most call her Lin. She did not appear long ago. She could not stay home apparently without him. Another shock. Celina was Mike's twin sister. Unbelievable? Very stubborn. Mike was with the few minutes older.

She could stay a while. Emily could the characteristics of the two very well. separated Mike was really a gamer, Celina also, but there was something else. Celina is more ignorant than Mike, but she looks more to the people around her. She show it. To the contrary proposition, to Mike. But still ...

Emily feeling very frequently viewed by Celina. She got chills from it. She was also slightly jealous that she and Mike were so close. She always denies her feelings for him. She thought that Celina has noticed. As she kept a great distance between Emily and Mike. Emily had noticed that but Mike didn't see it.

Okay, Mike hasn't seen his sister for a long time, but that means nothing. Lightly she felt abandoned. She played with her flute in her fingers. From one side to the other. A light breeze swept over her. She thought of the nice things she had experienced with him. Tears stung her eyes.

This did not feel right. She does not feel good. She looked back and saw Celina laugh along with the other. She looked back to front. Recalling that she did with the other. She swallowed. Was she replaced?

She sighed. They would never do that to her. No, she should not think so. But what was it difficult.

"Emily?" The butterflies in her stomach moved violently as she recognized the voice. Consciously she held her face tight. "Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" He sat down beside her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just."

"That's no answer, why do not you come inside?"

"You have fun without me, I do not want to intrude."

"You'll never intrude, Em. Come and enjoy. "He offered his hand. She smiled . She looked back. Celina's bik pierced her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll stay over here" she rejected off. Mike looked disappointed.

"Okay, then. But you can always come, okay? "She nodded. Mike went back inside.

Emily sighed and looked forward again. She sighed. After a while she got up. She turned toward the door. The curtain was pushed by the window. She knocked, she didn't got the door open. No response. She tried the front. Nothing. Her samuraizer , no she had let lie inside. Bad luck.

To make things worse, it started to rain also. It pouring literally. Soaked after an hour, the door opened.

"Emily?" She looked up. Pale.

'Finally,' she sighed. "About time." She went inside.

"What were you doing there?""Emily?" She looked up. Pale.

'Finally,' she sighed. "About time." She went inside.

"What were you doing there?"

"Doors locked, you did not open" she explained in one breath. Straight to her room to change her clothes. She was terribly cold. She came past the others.

"Emily?" Mike's voice sounded. She did not look at him. She just walked on, shivering. In the room she pulled the wet clothes off, and slid into her warm pajamas. She pulled her robe on top. Her wet hair she dried. A sneeze she could not suppress.

"Hatchoe!" She sneezed. "Wonderfull, also that" she complained. She took her clothes and threw it in the hamper. Angry, because nobody had heard her. She muttered and sulked.

"Emily." She turned around.

"What do you want 'she snapped. Celina looked shocked.

"Uh, nothing, just wanted to know if you are okay."

"Great, happy?" Emily began to be more and more angry.

"Uh, okay, I just wanted to know. And I wanted to ask something "she quickly added. Licking her lips.

"Tell me" Emily sighed against sentence.

"Well uh, you're rather very fond of my brother right?" Emily looked back. She hadn't expected that.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Simply, I see how you move around him and he to you." Emily looked questioningly.

"I mean, you can hardly stay away from him, that you did kept distance just today was weird. And he can't stop talking about you. It is maddening. "

"What do you mean, just today?"

"Yes, just today, you seem to be afraid '

"That's just because you give me that." Oops, that blurted out. Emily did not let see the mistake.

"I, I didn't know, sorry, I .." With tears in her eyes, the girl left the room. She could still hear Mike calling her name , before the door hit shut. Groaning, Emily realized the mistake. Sighing, she also ran out the door. Right back in the bad weather.

She could see Celina run. In her bathrobe Emily ran after her. Calling her name. She saw Celina looking back and then she fell down. She had tripped. She was in a deep pool of water. She heard footsteps and she was helped up. Celina had returned. Emily shuddered just like her.

'S…S..rry' Emily shivered violently. "I think I well .."

'Jealous' guessed Celina. Emily nodded.

"I had the feeling that you wanted to replace me."

"I'm your replacement, you're crazy. Do you know what Mike told all. Replacing you is impossible. "

"I am a replacement so ..."

"Even then, Mike would not like it. Day after day, the only thing I get to hear is you. Never once how it runs here with the Nighlocks. "

"Really?"

"Really, and that's not all of it."

"I'm really sorry then, I .. '

"Never mind, I can come over weird or different sometimes. I never meant to scare you.

I just wanted some time with my brother. "Emily smiled.

"I understand." There was a pause.

"Um, let's go back before .."

"Celina, Emily!" There was shouted. Mike came running, with two coats and an umbrella.

"Mike?" Emily turned away.

"Why on earth, your way?" Breathless.

"Well, Emily and I had decided to take a run ."

"A run in this weather, insane."

"Who would I have you?" She grabbed a coat from his hands. "Let's go back." Mike nodded.

Emily still had not looked at Mike. Celina took another coat and shoved it in her arms.

"Take that robe off and give it to Mike." Emily did uncomfortable with what was said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little .." She put a hand on her face. Slightly dizzy.

"Come here." Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He opened the umbrella open. Celina had a broad grin on her face. Emily shot her with her eyes.

'One word' she hissed.

"And what, I hear all the bells" she teased. Mike had no idea where the two were talking about. The three made their way back. Once back inside the jackets were pulled out. Emily and Celina went to change in something different (again).

"You must tell him," said Celina.

'What?'

'Your feelings for him"

"Fool!"

"So you confess."

"Damn" Celina chuckled.

"I will say nothing provisional '

"If you dare"

"What then .."

'I notice that you're his sister. "

"You're not the first." Emily puffed. They arrived in the common room. They attracted immediatly the attention of the others.

"You okay?" The two nodded.

"I do not know, Emily sees pale and Celina has a red nose."

"Mike" both said together. They laughed.

"We're OK"

'I..'

'Brother' warned Celina. He kept his mouth, sulking.

"Okay, no hot chocolate for you." The two frowned.

"Mike!" They cried. He took two mugs out hot chocolate. The two immediately felt much warmer. Until they get drunk. Too hot. They choked him.

'Easy' The two drunk again.

'So, now that's done, Emily what's wrong, and dare not lie. "Emily looked at her now empty cup chocolate. She swallowed.

"Mike, Emily ..."

"No, Celina 'Celina frowned. "I know something's wrong, I want to know. If it has to do with me, say it just. "Emily shrugged.

"I was just what .."

"Yes ..."

"Just a little."

"What Emily?" Another shrug

"Emily was not feeling too thrilling" interrupted Celina. What curse gaze of Mike gave a "I who suddenly appeared, was suddenly too much. She needed some time. "

'Oh' sounded in the background.

"So we started running," Mike looked with two slanting eyes. Knowing full well that this last thing is a lie.

"Celina .."

"No, Mike. Emily and I just have to get used to each other, nothing more. Everything has a time, okay? "With her hands on her hips, she looked sternly at her brother. He nodded. "Well, who is hungry? I'm, kebab or chinese. "

'Kebab' sounded together outside Mike. "I'm not going to eat pizza" explained Celina. "I've already eaten too often." The other two girls chuckled.

"Not funny" grumbled Mike. Celina hooked in the arm of Emily and Mia.

"Let's go."


	2. Sympheny

'Get her.' I was running and running and running. They were at my heels, but that didn't stop me. I was so afraid. Who, no, What were they. Why didn't they leave me alone. I wanted to get out of here. My heart was racing, the only thing I wanted was to find my sister.

She went to visit someone, I don't know who. But I had to find here. I needed her. Her adviced. I had a boyfriend who forced me to, to, well you know. He didn't get far. I'm to afraid to tell my dad or mom at all. Only my sister will understand.

And that boyfriend of my, well, he is chasing me. Maybe this creatures or friens of him. He thinks I got it on tape or something like that. He thinks I went to the police. But I didn't. I know my sister will protect me. I know that, but I cant find her. Do you know were she is?

Too who am I talking, proberly to myself. Everything is dark here and the moon is not showing in the air. Only stars and Lightning. That's it. Lightning, lightning will guide me home. Just fallow the lightning. It was someting I deep believe in. Don't know why, I just believe it. The rain caused that I'm soaking wet. My cloths having to my body. My vision starts to blur. I can not see a thing in this dark. Then I heard someting. Footsteps from the other direction. Someone rans past me, an another and another. I dont stop running.

'Take this moogers' I hear. What are moogers? I see bright lights coming my way. I yell. Someone grabs me and pulls me aside. I collide with the ground.

'Celina?' I heard someone ask.

'No, Sympheny' I managed to get out. I got a headache. Not that painful, but it was there.

'Oh, you okay' I nodded. The boy above me has black hair, I think. I can not see him totaly.

'Yean but you called me Celina, do you know her?'

'Yea, she is my twin sister'

'Twin sister?'

'Yea, I'm Mike.' Mike, why does that name sound zo farmiliar? I close my eyes.

'So messed up' slips the words from my lips.

'What?'

'Nothing' Mike helped me up.

'You lost?' I nodded simply without thinking to much.

'Where is your hotel?'

'Well, I don't ..I mean I'm looking for someone'

'Who'

'Well, this can sound weird. But Celina, it's proberly not the same person as you where talking about, but..'

'Well, maybe she is the one your looking for'

'No, that's not possible, Celine is my older sister, so she can not be her, can she'

'Well no'

'Mike?' Someone else in the dark came running with a flashlight.

'Hey, Em, this is Sympheny. Sympheny this is Emily'

'Nice to meet you'

'It's already late, so if you don"t have a place to go, I can call our mentor and..'

'No, no, I don't wanne be a burder and'

'Relax, one night can't hurt, can it, and your soaked' He had a point. The girl named Emily took a sort of phone out her pocket. 'I will call' she said.

'Mentor, yeah Emily here, is it okay if we took a girl named Sympheny with us, she don't had a place to stay tonight and it is rainning'

'Yea, okay, fine, alright' she put the phone away.

'Well, he said yes, but only for this night. In the morning he will bring you to a hotel'

'Fine with me'

'Where is your luggage?'

'Dropped it on the way when I was chased'

'Then let's get it' It didn't took long before we found it. The two of them leaded me to there home. Nobody spoke really a word. When we got there the rain had stopped (finally). I was tired and what happened then was something I didn't expected. We got inside to the living room I guess.

'So you are Sympheny' I nodded. A man shaked my hand. 'Welcome, this is Kevin' I guy dressed in a blue shirt give me a not welcoming look. A girl with black hair poked him in the ribs. He looked annoyed.

'I'm Mia' the girl said,' don't mind him, he just woke up from his beauty sleep'

'And I'm Jayden' A boy in a black uniform said. The uniform looks like a fighting suite.

'Oh and this is my sister..' Mike disappeard in another room

'Celine!' The time went still and I, I lost my voice.

'Hey Sympheny, little sis'

'Little sis?' Mike asked.

The world stopped with spinning, the fish in the sea stopped with swimming. My heart stopped moving. My brain shut out.

What in the world was going on


	3. Hurt feelings

_How is she doing?_

**I heard**

_Not good. She is mubbeling words all the time._

**Mubbeling, what did I mubbled?**_  
_

_Do you know when she is going to wake up, she is already unconsius for 4 hours._

**4 hours, what the heck**_  
_

_Relax Celina, she will be fine. Her mind is just putting pieces together._

_I know, I know, I'm just worried, she is my little sister._

_I understand, but that's not going to help._

_I, I just wished that she didn't had to find this out like this._

**Find out what?**

_It's not easy, Celina. Just get set for when she wakes up, she is not going to be happy, I guess._

_Well, she looks alot like Mike about attitude. So she will. Talking about Mike, were is he?_

_He is slightly upset. The moment he knew he has a youngher sister he went out. _

**Wait, I remember, Mike is my bigger brother, and I didn't know that. Why didn't I know that. **_  
_

**Why did you kept this secret from me, Celina.**

_He is probably calling dad or so. I will be dead when is comes back. _

**You defenitly will, when I wake up.**

_I'm wondering what she is doing here in the first place actually_

**My ex-boyfriend, damn**

_You will find out soon, I think she is waking up_

I opened my eyes slowly. It was still night, I guessed. Immediatly a cough got me up. A few hands stopped me. I couldn't control the coughs, and I fell back down.

'Here'

A glass with water was given to me. Slowly a drank a bit. Every gulp hurt. I noticed my headache from earlier was gone.

'How are you feeling?'

'Betrayed' I shot my sister a hurtfull look. She looked shamefully to her lap. I saw tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I,..I' she stared shaking. 'Pleas, don't be mad at me, I just did what I was told too' She start sobbing.

'Not my problem, you kept this from me, your one bloody sister, I don't want to be you sister, your a liar, I can never trust you again'

'But, but'

'Celina'

Ji placed his hands on each shoulder. 'come on' He leaded her out of the room. Maybe I was a little to rude. I could hear her crying. It broke my hart. But I was to stuborn to do something about that. I knew that what I said was just out of anger, but I didn't had the power to came out of bed.

* * *

Emily was looking outside, in the hope to see Mike, when she saw Mentor Ji bringing Celina in the room. She was crying. The moment he let her go, she collaspe to the ground and began rocking. Emily fell next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' she cried. Emily tried to sooth her.

'Its going to be okay' Celina shook her head.

'I screwed up, I screwed up so badly' She put her head in Emily's shoulder. 'I just did what my mother told me to do, I didn't wanted to lose her, but now I lost her'

'That's not true and you know that.' Again she shook her head.

'She don't want me as sister anymore. She is so right. I'm a liar, I'm a bad person'

'No, your not'

'Yes, I am, Mike's mad at me, and will hate me. And Sympheny already does.' She clung to Emily. Over Celina shoulder she could see Mia coming in. She waved at her. Immediatly Mia knelt down.

'Can you take her to a room, I'm going to talk' She nodded. She pulled Celina upright. The girl looked tired out. Emily took a deep breath and went to talk with the now youghest.

She stepped into the room.

Sympheny was still trying to get out of bed.

'Hey, don't even try that' She looked up.

'Hi, Emily, if you come tell me that I should't have been so rude, your right, and that's why I try to get out of this bed'

'You can't, you need rest, your body is exhausted' She pushed Sympheny down.

'Is she still crying?'

'Yes, she is, she is hurt and a total wreck now'

'Damn, me, I didn't mean it, It's just everything together' She hide her head in her hands. 'Sometime I'm really stupid' she sighned.

'So you realised that, well then there's not much to talk about'

'Indeed' again a sigh. 'How late is it'

'Late enough, go to sleep, tomorow you and you sister can talk'

'Don't forget Mike' Emily looked back. 'I want hil with it, he is mine brother after all' Emily nodded.

'Okay' She put the light out and closed the door.

She went to Mia's room. Celina lied asleep on the bed.

'She cried herself to sleep' Mia explained. She went to stand.

'Sympheny is sleeping too now'

'Good, some night rest and both will be fine'

* * *

In the middle of the night Celine woke up. On her tose she slipped to the room Sympheny went. She saw her sister and tears jumped again in her eyes.

'Celina?' a hoarse voice sounded. Sympheny's eyes were open.

'Sorry, I just...I will go...'

'No' Sympheny pulled the blankets aside and invited Celina to come in. Celina wrapped her arms around er sister and the two fell asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
